Full Moon Visit Tonks POV
by Harmony'sSake
Summary: Tonks visits Grimmauld Place on the night of the Full Moon to tell him something. Something important. What will she thinks when she sees him right before he transforms? And will he listen? RT Rated because I wasn't sure


1**AN: This is just a little plot bunny that kept running through my head so I had to write it. I don't know if its any good, but I guess you'll have to see! **

_**Disclaimer: I am not JK. Don't sue! **_

Nymphadora Tonks entered Grimmauld Place frantically. It was the night of the full moon and she had to get to Remus before he transformed. She had to tell him something important. Now.

She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice the coat rack until she tripped over it. OOF! Sirius came running out of the kitchen as Mrs. Black's portrait started screeching. He glanced at Tonks and shook his head before trotting up the stairs to shut up his mother's portrait.

When he came back, his cousin was already standing, glaring at him. "Where's Remus?" she half shouted.

"Bloody hell Tonks! It's almost full moon, you can't just waltz in to see him!" Sirius shouted back, surprised at her outburst.

Tonks, pissed off by his answer, pinned him to the wall. "I know that!" she hissed. "The longer you take to tell me, the closer it will be to full moon! Now, where is Remus?" she pronounced the last sentence like she was talking to a little child.

Sirius gulped, he really didn't want to tell her. It made even him angry where Remus had to be then, he didn't want to know what Tonks would do. He stared at the floor, trying to buy time. Instead, Tonks took it as a clue. "Is he in the dungeons? Is Remus in the dungeons?" Tonks yelled. Reluctantly, Sirius nodded.

Tonks dashed to the kitchen, where there was a door that led to the dungeon steps. She slowed her steps, there was no need to startle Remus, she thought.

The dungeons were awful. Everything down there was moldy and black. Cobwebs hung in every corner, big enough to catch a human. And the cells... were awful. Tonks shivered at thought that Remus might be in one of them. The was no light, due to the lack of windows and the only way out was the door with the bars. The floors were cold and bare and to make matters worse, the chains which to hold the prisoners (there were a lot of chains) were spiked. God, how she hoped Remus wasn't in one of those.

Tonks paused to listen. She heard a faint breathing coming from the other side. She quickly hurried toward it and gasped at the sight. There was Remus, behind bars and shivering from wearing only a blanket on the hard floor. He was huddled, trying to stay warm, yet he was so pale.

He looked up when he heard her gasp. "Go away, Tonks." he said in what was barely a whisper.

"No. Now may I come in?" she said sternly. When all he did was sigh and turn away, Tonks let herself in. Walking over, she sat down as close to him as he would let her.

"Please, go away Nymphadora. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to you to lose what little respect you may have for me." he whispered, refusing to look at her.

"I will go after I finish talking. I promise. And I won't lose any respect for you. If anything, I'll gain more respect for you." she said, realizing how embarrassed he really was. When all he did was grunt, she continued.

"I know this isn't the right time, and definately not the right place, but I need to tell you this. I don't even expect you to feel the same way." Tonks said, pausing. "Remus Lupin, I love you. I know it probably doesn't mean much and isn't important right now, but I really do. I want us to be more than friends, but I understand if you don't feel the same way and just want to stay friends. Just know that I am always here for you, no matter when, where, or what for. I'm always here for you." she repeated. "Please don't let this ruin our friendship. I just had to tell you." she added , standing up.

For the first time since she started talking, Remus looked at her, "Thank you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And I love you too." As she was getting ready to leave, he added, "Please, Nymphadora, stay with me for a little while. Transformation isn't for about another hour."

Tonks turned and smiled. "Of course,"

**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think! I may do a sequel from Remus' POV**


End file.
